Sparked by the rain DH spoilers!
by Malicious Ink
Summary: Oneshot! This idea came to me from spending the past few weeks in nothing but rain and wondering how George would have dealt with this situation himself. Anyways, this is what I came up with, so enjoy it. DH Deathly Hollows spoilers are in this story!


This idea came to me from spending the past few weeks in nothing but rain and wondering how George would have dealt with this situation himself. Anyways, this is what I came up with, so enjoy it. DH (Deathly Hollows) spoilers are in this story!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in the story. **

* * *

George Weasley had spent the entire night looking through old pictures, choosing to use the moonlight over any other form of light. His bed was covered with moving pictures of him and a boy who looked exactly like him; they were both smiling mischievously in more than three fourths of the pictures. Beside the bed there were old items, most were in pairs. The other bed in the room was covered in scarves decorated in deep red and gold, small little trinkets saying _Gryffindor!_ which were decorated with Gryffindor's emblem, and some items used for practical jokes, such as Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks.

George gazed over these items for some time, his eyes finally resting on a wand that had been recovered after the Battle of Hogwarts. It belonged to his brother, Fred Weasley, who had died during battle. It had been three days since that day and George was still feeling torn-up about it, but his face held a genuine smile as he slowly put on his suit that his mother asked him to wear (which he had agreed too without a fuss.)

The house was quiet as George made his way downstairs, he was carrying Fred's wand. The wand was wrapped in one of the scarves and had a small Gryffindor pin attached to it.

George found his family standing around the kitchen, all dressed in black. Ron was standing next to Hermione, who was wearing a black dress, and fixing his hair. Next to them stood Harry, who was leaning against a wall, waiting for Ginny to finish putting her shoes on.

"Morning." George said to his family; they all looked extremely pale.

His mother smiled half-heartedly in response. He could tell she was holding back tears. His father put his arms around her and smiled at George.

"Are we ready to leave?" Arthur Weasley asked, looking around at his family. His other three sons Charlie, Bill, and Percy were now getting up from the kitchen table, nodding in unison. No one else acknowledged this question with more than zombie-like movements out the door.

George and his parents were the only ones left in the room now. Both parents hugged him gently. Tears began to trickle down his mother's face; he hugged her tighter with one arm (keeping his dad loosely in the other.)

When they pulled apart Molly Weasley looked up at George and said in a soft voice, "Are you ready to leave George?"

"I just realized I need to go get something!" George said, his face lighting up with realization. "I'll be right back!" He then bounded up the stairs to his room.

**~~***~~**

The sky began to grow dark as people began to gather around the designated place for the funeral. It was on top of a hill in the countryside, located close to the Burrow. There were wooden chairs lined up across the lawn leading up to the casket. It was made of cherry colored wood and lined with white on the inside. Fred was lying peacefully inside, his wand placed inside his hands, and his scarf placed around his neck.

Roses of all different colors were placed inside and around his casket as people stopped to say something to Fred. Many people, such as Ron and Hermione, walked up holding hands and walked away with tears streaking their faces.

Everyone attending the funeral sat down and George moved up towards his brother. He cleared his throat and then looked at his parents. Molly was crying heavily, wiping at her face with a handkerchief every thirty seconds. George smiled at her and then looked at the rest of the crowd. His brothers, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting in the front row.

Now that he had everyone's attention he began to speak, "Fred was my twin brother. A handsome devil if I do say so myself." This comment made most of the crowd smile, especially Molly.

"He was very outspoken, daring, and sarcastic. He lived his life making sure he had fun every step of the way and died that way. His last words, though I was not there to hear them, were proof of this. Fred was a talented wizard, an amazing brother, and the perfect friend anyone could ask for." And as George began to finish his speech he raised his wand, closing his brother's coffin, and then slowly moving it into the hole (he, his brothers, and Ginny all dug by hand.) He then piled the dirt on top of it, a few tears sliding down his face as he did so.

He then walked in a big circle in the surrounding area of the grave, setting something on the ground, and walked back to stand in front of the crowd, which was now standing. They all looked confused, but just as Molly was about to question what he had just done a crack of thunder echoed through the air and as if on cue it began to rain.

Fireworks of all different shades filled the air, illuminating a blank gravestone. George walked up to it and raised his wand, craving into the stone:

**HERE LIES**

**FRED WEASLEY**

**APRIL 1ST 1978 – MAY 2ND 1998**

**A TALENTED WIZARD,**

**AN AMAZING BROTHER,**

**AND THE PERFECT FRIEND**

Everyone gazed up into the sky, watching the fireworks, with puffy red eyes and smiles on their faces. No one seemed to mind that their clothes were now soaked.

"Fred wouldn't want it to be so serious, you know." George said to Molly as he made his way over to her side and stared up into the sky. The initials "F.W." were spanned across the sky in a vibrant red.


End file.
